A Super Junior Love Story
by DragonGirl8493
Summary: yes as you read its A Suju LOVE story, so expect boyxboy couples:KangTeuk  EunHae  SiBum  HanChul  YeWook  KyuMin  Zhou Mi and Henry  don't has couple name I think   And ShindongXOC  please enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer! Seriously I don't own Suju

A/N

Not really sure why I am doing this, usually I would never write a fan fiction about real people, oh well here I go! I am going to ignore the fact that Leeteuk is married! Okay? OKAY! Also pretend all the Super junior members are still there including Zhou mi (not sure if I spelt that right) and Henry!

Couples

KangTeuk

EunHae

SiBum

HanChul

YeWook

KyuMin

Zhou Mi and Henry (don't has couple name I think)

And ShindongXOC

Okay START!

"Aishhhh, Where are those two, late again…" Leeteuk glared at his watch.

"Maybe something happened..." Siwon innocently chimed

"They are probably having s-"HanGeng quickly covered the diva's mouth.

"SEX!" Heechul broke free from Hangeng's arms

"AISH!" they all groaned at the thought of Yesung and Ryeowook doing…that.

They all shuddered in agreement

"Someone should go look for them it's getting late…" Eunhyuk sounded concerned

"I'll go find those 2 brats!" Kyuhyun said as he started back towards the dorm an obedient little Sungmin followed after.

"Sungminnie…" Kyu looked worried.

"Kyuhyunnie…" Sungmin mimicked his lover. Then grabbing his hand and swinging back and forth like kids did with their parents. Kyu chuckled at his ever so adorable boyfriend

"You know we are probably going to find them doing…." Kyu hesitated the thought of Turtle boy and Innocent Wookie doing that made him nauseas.

"Well then, we shall stop them!"Minnie had now stopped in his tracks and was pouting a little bit.

"Minnie, what's wrong?" Kyu looked concerned.

"I just remembered I never got a kiss from you this morning!" He whined

Kyu looked around to make sure that none of the other members could see him showing his soft side. (he is usually evil! Muhahaha! But not when it comes to Minnie, he doesn't want the others to know he goes soft for him though) Kyu releases his hand from Minnie's and wraps it around his small waist, he leans in and *chuu* kisses Minnie with the utmost passion. Minnie kisses him back making the kiss deeper. Kyu is the first to snap back to the real world they were on a mission and they must not fail otherwise they would have a very upset Leeteukie on their hands and no one wanted that. Sungmin looked a little upset that their kiss of love was cut short. He wanted more!

"After we are done with the interview this afternoon I want you in my bed no questions asked!" Kyu had a smirk on his face as he demanded that. The pout on his lips turned to a very happy grin...

"Okay!" he said and grabbed hold of his lovers hand once more they entered the building where their dorm is and walked into the elevator up to the 6th floor they goooo!

"Sex with Kyuhyunnie later yay!" a very happy Sungmin was singing.

Kyuhyun blushed as he had loved to see his lover so excited to spend time…alone *cough* pervert Kyu!

Kyuhyun's POV

"YESUNGIE! WOOKIE!" Sungmin shouted as he entered their room. I followed behind him.

"You two better be clothed" I said with my hands over my eyes. "Sungminnie they better have clothes on I don't want you seeing another man nude!" I shouted as I took my hand from my eyes and covered his. I looked to see Yesung and Ryeowook fast asleep in each others arms.

"Awh, I don't want to wake them, look at how cute they are…"

"Minnie we have to get them up so they can be at the interview in a little bit here I have a plan." I whispered into his ear my plan

"1-2-3 JUMP!" I shouted and I jumped on Yesung, Minnie followed my lead and jumped on Wookie. We began rolling on them.

Ryeowook's POV

_What is wrong with these idiots? Jumping on me and Yesung!_ "Aish, what is it!" I stifled in a low voice.

Kyu and Minnie quickly hopped off me and Yesung.

"Hyung!" Sungmin yelled towards me "Wake up, you overslept and we have an interview in an hour!" I shot up completely awake now and RAN to the shower and hopped in, the water was cold but I started bathing. I heard the door of my room close. _it must have been those two morons leaving_, I breathe a sigh of relief and begin to shampoo my hair. Just then two slim and gentle arms wrap themselves around my waist I turn to see Yesungie with a grin on his adorable face.

Yesung's POV

"Aish.." Yesung finally has woken up but he noticed that Ryeowook wasn't beside him.

I looked at Kyu with a little worry in my eyes he reassures me by pointing to the bathroom door. I usher the two noisy people out and then I strip down to a town and walk in the bathroom and hug my wookie.

"Not even startled anymore huh?" I ask him smiling waiting for him to kiss me.

"Omo, I guess you are waiting for a kiss?" he smiles and I blush.

"y- yes I am.." I stutter. He leans in and kisses me with passion and I return the kiss with some force.

"Yesungie, we have no time, but I will make up for it later" he says and smiles at me. I blush, _I absolutely am excited for tonight!_

"Okay we're both clean now let's get dressed…" I smile and nod

Back at the Hotel where the interview is

"Here comes KyuMin!" Donghae chuckles as they come racing back hand in hand and out of breath. Eunhyuk laughs with him.

"Oi, EunHae! Stop laughing!"Kyuhyun yelled back. Eunhyuk and Donghae blush at their couple name and are instantly quieted.

The rest of Super Junior laughed.

A/N

Like it? Well I don't really know why I wrote this I usually would never go near this type of embarrassing stuff but I couldn't resist! Hum diddly dum, sorry I don't know Korean so I wouldn't be able to make them say anything in Korean maybe some one could help me with that. Well I hoped you liked it. Unfortunately I can't stay away form this writing and all though this is the first chapter I have already planed down and entire story in my head! AISH! I feel embarrassed well anyway I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing (I can't really say I enjoyed it but it was a challenge and I love a good challenge) Yosh, time to work on chapter 2! Bye Bye! Love you all!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

I still have a hard time believing I am writing this -_- well here I am now continuing please look forward to it. Thanks for your support in my momentarily slip into insanity

Anyway

START!

Chapter 2

"We are here!" Yewook shouted as they were racing to the others. "sorry for being late hyung…" Ryeowook looked at Leeteuk with his irresistible puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, so we are all here?"Leeteuk patted Wookie on the head and smiled. "role call."

"Eunhae?" He said with a smirk

"HERE!" an enthusiastic Donghae answered for the both holding Eunhyuk's hand up with his. Eunhyuk just blushed.

"YeWook? We all know you're here now…" He smiled and the two turned red.

"KyuMin?" now Leeteuk was laughing because Kyu had turned red and raised his hand, which had been holding Sungmin's, in the air.

"HEE-REE!" he said trying to speak but was extremely flustered. Sungmin giggled.

"KangTeuk?" The diva was trying out his humor again. The group laughed hard at an embarrassed Kangin and Leeteuk.

"HanChul?" Kangin managed to speak with an embarrassed Leeteuk wrapped in his arms in a back hug.

"WE ARE HERE!" The diva held his lovers hand up in the air, not blushing or anything neither was Hangeng.

"SiBum, are already inside." Kangin says looking at Leeteuk smiling wanting to giggle.

"HenMi?(thank you bloodsuckingpirates)" Leeteuk finally calmed down enough to continue his role call. "and Shindong!"

"Here!" Mi and Henry said smiling.

"Here!" Shindong had a smile plastered on his face as well

"Lets go!" The boys headed inside the building, finally.

"WE ARE SUPER JUNI-OR!" the interview was beginning and everyone was very enthusiastic. ELF were watching the couples very closely but all the couples separate for this very reason as to keep the fans in the dark about the truth behind all of their suspicions.

As the Interview ended everyone began their long walk home. Building where the interview was close to the dorm but it was still a bit of a walk. ELFs were waiting outside when Super Junior the security guards held them back as all of SuJu rushed home.

Everyone arrived home

Donghae POV

"Uh, Minnie…we made a deal remember." Kyu blushed as he tugged at Minnie's shirt. I could only imagine what Kyu meant I shuddered and cuddled up to Hyukkie "Hyukkie I am going to lay down, come with me." I pouted as I looked into Hyuk's eyes. _ I really loved him, more than life itself._ I blushed at my thoughts.

"Okay, I will be there in a second Hae." He smiled and kissed my forehead. I hurried to the room and put on my Pajamas the cute ones with kittens on them. I jumped into my bed and waited for my Hyukkie to cuddle up behind me. A few seconds later I felt two strong arms wrap around my small waist and then I felt hyukkie's breath on my neck

"You looked really cute today Donghae, I wanted to kiss you all over." I smirked and turned to face him

"How bout you kiss me now." I say with a giggle. He smiles that gummy beautiful smile that makes my heart race. He kissed me with force, I have to say the forceful Hyuk really turns me on. I roll on top of him and deepen the kiss.

Eunhyuk's POV

"Someone really wants to do it," I chuckled as I pulled back form the kiss for some air. "It's only been about a month since the last time we had…sex" I always have a tough time with that word.

"I know…" Donghae was blushing. I loved it when he blushed he only looked cuter. "Saranghaeo Hyukkie"

"Me too Fishy"

I began to kiss his neck. Which may I say is very sensitive and he just loses his mind when I bite down on the right side of his neck just below his ear. I bit down. Donghae moaned. I removed his shirt and began to kiss his chest as I reached his nipples I bit down lightly making him let out a slight moan once more.

"Hyukkie…" he moaned while saying my name. That was my limit I hopped up and took of my shirt, Donghae loves my body so I took it off slowly to tease him kekekeke.

"Hyukkie don't tease me so much!" Donghae leaned up and began to unbutton my pants.

He was being eager again. I loved it and as soon as he took my pants off I let out a moan. My face turned red and then my boxers came off I launched at Donghae I wanted the feel of his body against mine, no I needed it!

"Hae!" I moan

(and I'm going to leave what happened after that to your dirty minds…I'm already freaking out writing this as is.)

NEXT ROOM

(remember that KyuMin scene right before EunHae? Here's what happened next)

"I like when you blush Kyu makes you look innocent, like me!" Sungmin was giggling.

Kyu pushed Minnie inside their room and slammed the door.

"I am blushing because I have been craving the feel of your body against mine, I am at my limit Minnie!" he pounced on a defenseless Sungmin and began to kiss him…hard. Sungmin opened his mouth allowing for Kyu to deepen the kiss. Kyu happily deepened the kiss and began to unbutton Sungmin's shirt, not breaking the kiss once. Sungmin let out a sigh of pleasure as Kyu finally broke the kiss, to remove his own shirt and Sungmin's under shirt. For what it is worth Sungmin's body was just as sexy as Kyu's his face maybe more innocent and cute looking but he had abs and a thin waist.

Sungmin's POV

_Omo, its been awhile since I have seen Kyu shirtless, he is trying to get abs but he still has a beautiful body with out the abs he is thin but not too thin. I can only imagine a Kyu with Abs I will go absolutely crazy!_ I blushed at my perverted thoughts.

"What are you blushing for Minnie?" he said looking at me lovingly as he climbed on top of me. He began to kiss my neck not allowing me to answer, he moved his hands across my abs and smiled, he then started to kiss my chest, I moaned with pleasure as he lightly twisted my nipple and traced my abs with his tongue.

Moving his mouth lower, he began to tease me with his tongue. Then he pulled off my jeans and teased me some more. I was at my limit "Kyu, hurry I need you, now!" I almost yelled it as I let out a moan. He took off my boxers with his teeth and when he takes them off I realize that he still has his jeans on so I lean towards him and I begin to kiss his unformed abs and he moans I start to kiss higher I began to lick his nipples and he moaned loud this time.

"Stop teasing me Hyung!" he says with a look of lust in his eyes I finally give in and remove his jeans and then his boxers as quick as I can to reveal his hard member. I giggle and begin to tease him with my hands. He pushes me town and begins to tease my member with his tongue. I moan slipping into an ultimate state of bliss.

(again what happens next I will leave it for your dirty minds to figure out .)

So now we make our way to the next room SiBum

Kibum's POV

_How did I end up with the most handsome boy? I love him. And have you seen his body? That's all mine._

"Siwonnie…" I whine.

"Bummie, if you showed your cute side to the other members more often they would relax more around you." Siwon said with a caring gaze. He held my hand. And kissed my forehead.

"I only want you to see my cute side…" I say blushing.

"You are so cute!" Siwon hugs me tight in his strong arms.

"hey don't treat me like a little kid!" I say trying to hide my bright red face

"sorry Bummie, I couldn't help it. You are just so cute right now!" he tilted my head and pulled it towards his. He kissed me. I opened my mouth so that he could let his tongue explore my mouth. He gently pushes me onto the bed and climbs on top of me.

"Siwon, show me your beautiful body, its been so long since I've seen it." I tug at his shirt seductively.

He smiles and takes it off revealing the most perfect chiseled body. "All for you Bummie!" he says as he tops me once again, he pulls off my shirt now. I turn red because my body is not as sexy as his.

"I will get those kind of Abs one day too ya know" I say jokingly.

"I cant wait, but you are just so perfect now." He said as he cuddled me.

(not going to continue, but they are good boys so no sex here, maybe next time.)

On to our Umma and Appa's room

Kangin POV

"Aish Junsu…these kid are just plain lazy these days." I said as I flopped down on my bed. Junsu walked up to my bed and looked at me.

"Well Appa…" he began to laugh at the 'Umma/Appa thing fans started him being Umma Me being Appa.'

"Yes Umma…" I laughed some too. He climbed into my bed and snuggled next to me and kissed my cheek

"We better learn how to control these children soon, this is getting bad that's the second time one of the couples were late. I said they could live in the same room as long as they stay good and still follow schedule." Junsu looked upset

"I know what you mean, these couples will be the death of us." I laugh as i wrap my arms tightly around my Junsu. He smiled and fell asleep in my arms once again

I sigh and fall asleep within minutes.

(innocence in this room don't worry though you like that smut, you dirty fan girls don't you? Well we still have Yewook room, Mi/Henry and the SEX couple HanChul left no worries!)

Yesung's POV

"Wookie, you said you would make it up to me…" I said knocking on the bathroom door whining a little bit, can you blame me if I was still turned on after that shower this morning… not getting any response I walked away from the door.

I pout and collapse on my bed and cover my face. _I love this young fool so much. _I sigh once more then I feel something heavy on top of me "umph" I take my hands off my eyes to see an ever so adorable Ryeowookie on top of me. "Wookie, have I ever told you how cute you are?"

He blushes and responds shyly "You tell me everyday, hyung." I flipped our positions around so that I was now on top of Wookie. I leaned my head down towards his own and I kissed him lightly on the forehead, I was teasing him, muhahaha.

"Jongwoon! Stop teasing me." He pleads looking into my eyes seductively. I cant resist I start to kiss his lips then I move to his neck. Biting a little bit sending him into a frenzy. I feel his nails dig into my back sending me down my own path of pleasure I let out a moan "Ryeowookie!"

I start to take of my shirt but Ryeowook stops me with his tender grasp.

"Do it sexy for me…show me my sexy Jongwoon-ah." He says that with a straight face. My face was entirely red now.

"o-okay, I will try for you wookie." I stammered. I began to unbutton my shirt slowly trying to hide my blush I look away from his gaze.

Ryeowook's POV

"Oh look at my turtle blushing." I say smiling. I am so happy that he is mine. I watch as he unbuttons his shirt slowly and I feel myself getting hard. I cant wait any longer, my body was craving his.

"Jongwoonie, I want you so bad right now." I was blushing now. I say Jongwoon's member had become just as hard as mine. He was down to almost nothing just his boxers and his cute socks with the owls on them. He began taking off my shirt kissing me in between buttons, making me want him even more. I moan letting him know its okay to take my pants off and then my boxers. He began to kiss and suck my nipples I kept moaning then he used his tongue to tease my member I was going crazy. I sat up pushing him off a little bit I pulled down his boxers and started to suck his member I heard him moan as I used my tongue. Before I knew it he pushed my down and was on top of me.

"Wookie, saranghaeo" he started to tease my entrance with his fingers although he has tiny fingers they felt amazing.

"Saranghaeo!" I moan loudly as he pushes 2 fingers inside me.

(ALRIGHT you pervs I went farther for them just for you guys ;3)

"You know you should be careful with Teukie, he will yell at you next time."Hangeng looked at his lover with a serious glance.

"Hannie, I want to have sex. I have been craving your body all day." He said completely ignoring hangeng's warning.

"So demanding, you are such a diva!" Hangeng said smiling grabbing hold of Heechul's waist and pulling him into a passionate kiss. Heechul parts his lips to give Hangeng full access to his mouth. Hangeng gets the message and begins to massage Heechul's tongue with his own. Heechul moaned loudly and broke the kiss to lift Hangeng's shirt over his head Hangeng followed by slowly removing Heechul's shirt.

"Hannie, take my pants off for me." Heechul smirked. Hangeng happily listened to his diva.

Heechul was wearing his pink boxers the ones with purple hearts. Hangeng had given them to him for his birthday this year. Regardless Hangeng practically tore them off his lover's body.

"Chullie, saranghaeo"

"I know." Heechul said with a smirk and then he stuck his tongue out at Hangeng. Hannie began to tease poor Heechul with his tongue using it to explore Heechul's ENTIRE body.

"Hannie…" Heechul wanted more. He sat up then began to take of Hangeng's pants kissing his pelvic region every now and then. Hangeng had been wearing his purple boxers with pink hearts on him, Heechul gave them to him for his birthday. "You and I are matching." Heechul laughed and quickly slid Hangeng's boxers off, as they fell to the floor Hangeng was already on top of Heechul. He started to rub Heechul's member. Then he decided to move his hands to his entrance and Heechul let out a moan preparing for what was coming next. He was excited.

Heechul's POV

Yes he was about to stick his fingers inside, my body is going crazy, hurry Hannie.

"Yes, Hannie, right there!" I was moaning rather loudly now, I hope the others couldn't hear me.

Hannie removed his fingers and I pouted a little

"I am going to stick it in now Chullie, are you ready."

"Hurry!" I couldn't stop myself from moaning.

(Alright wow, I went farther than I dreamed of going, I feel like a pervert! Suju please forgive me!)

Zhou Mi's POV

Henry is younger than me, but he tops me every time, its not fair. I pouted as my lover came in to the room. I walked up to him and pushed my lips against his. I think I scared him because he pulled back.

"Mi, what are you doing?" he held me in his arms lovingly.

"I just wanted to be the one to kiss my boyfriend, you are always the one kissing me." He sighed "I wanted to show you that I can be in charge too"

"Mi.." he looked at me with a look of understanding. "I love you, so don't worry about this kind of thing. I know how shy you are, you really surprised me there though." He giggled then pulled me in for a hug.

"I know I'm so-" he cut me off with his lips.

He released "It turned me on so much."

"oh, well it has been awhile since we've done it…" I say blushing and biting my lip.

Before I can even protest Henry starts taking my shirt off and then my pants, he wasn't wasting any time. I began to takeoff his shirt then I tugged at his pants which practically came right off.

Both of us in our boxers now. Looking at each other with hunger in our eyes. Henry pushes me on to the bed he takes my boxers off with his teeth.

Henry's POV

I look down at My Mi on my bed and I want nothing more than to lick EVERY exposed area. I bite my lip letting Mi know how I was feeling then I climb on top of him gently. He is a very thin man after all I don't want to break him. I kiss him with a little force, cause I know he likes it. Then my kisses started to move lower. I bit down on his neck he let out a moan

"Henry.." he moaned my name which made me only crave him more. I traced his nipples with my fingers then I began to suck, biting down lightly Mi, became hard and I made my way down to his member and I teased him with my hand. He was moaning like there was no tomorrow. I was really happy. I started kissing him again.

"Henry, I want you to stop teasing me, I want it inside me, I NEED it." He whispered into my ear. I placed my fingers inside his entrance preparing him. He let out many moans then I entered and he wrapped his legs around mine.

(okay I'm done with this scene finally! IM SUCH A PERVERT! AISH)

Shindong slept with his Pillow over his ears again that night.

"Aish, these horn dogs…"

A/N

Like it? I am sure you did you little pervs. Hahah ! anyway I hate to admit it but there is more to come.

I would like to that bloodsuckingpirates for telling my Henry and Zhou Mi's couple name. Arigato! And well I would also like to ask Suju to forgive me for this! Saranghaeo Super Junior!

Thanks for reading, I welcome reviews, PMs anything you want me to add? Let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

Really I think I must be insane for continuing with this ~.~

I mean it's already Chapter 3

START!

"GOOD MORNING!" Leeteuk was the first up, Kangin rolled over in the bed.

"Junsu, let me sleep a little longer." He sleepily gazed into his lovers eyes.

"But…" Kangin had sat up and wrapped his arms around Leeteuk. Kangin kissed his neck lightly.

Leeteuk POV

"Youngwoon-ah…" I moaned. "What are you doing?" I bit my lip as I felt his teeth graze my neck.

"You fell asleep before we could have some fun last night." Youngwoon looks at me with a pout.

"I know, it was a long day…" He kept on trying to ignore his half way erect member."Youngwoonie, stop it.." I cant stop moaning.

"Junsu…" he whispered into my ear with a low voice. It sent chills up my spine.

I turn and face him, about to scold him but he kisses me before I can say anything. I can no longer hold back after that. I part my lips so he can deepen the already passionate kiss.

"Junsu, I'm guessing this is you surrendering?" he says with a smirk of accomplishment stretched across his face.

"Shut up, and kiss me!" I hated admitting defeat against him, but can you blame me? He is an awesome kisser. He listened to me. I was really turned on now. I needed more than a kiss. Just then Youngwoon started nibbling my sensitive spot on my neck. I let out a weak moan.

Kangin POV

"Saranghaeo Junsu" I realize it was an awkward for me to tell him, but I want to be able to tell him every second of every day.

"Saranghaeo Youngwoonie" I smiled because although he was moaning he still managed to reply.

"I am taking this off now." I say as I gently tug at his shirt. To my surprise he let me take it off with out protest. Then the next thing he did really surprised me he was tugging at my shorts.

"I'm going to take these of now." He said mimicking my tone. I nod and smile he removes my shorts. I grab the waistband of his pants and teasingly pull at them

"Take them off, stop with the teasing." Junsu looked at me with a 'I want to have sex' look.

"It's been awhile since you gave me that look Junsu, and you have no idea how much I've missed it!" I launched at him I started kissing his pelvic area right above his pants. I used my hand to stoke his member.

"Youngwoon…" he moaned. It made me happy. So I removed his pants, I noticed something strange though…Where were his underwear.

"Junsu, where are your underwear?" I say feeling my member becoming erect.

"I really wanted to do it last night…" he blushes. "But I fell asleep." He looks away from me. I take the opportunity to remove my boxers. He looks towards me. Then he sits up and kisses my pelvic region. Then using his tongue he teases my hardened member. I moan loudly. I playfully whisper in his ear, not expecting him to do it… "Lets do it to each other at the same time." He leaned back on to the bed motioning for me to join.

He lay on my bed, I joined him immediately.

"Switch your body around, so I can continue." He said half whispered. I smile and flip around I start to suck his member while he sucks mine.

(I am such a perv ~_~ alright I am ending my part here.)

"Aish, another sleepless night." Shindong was the first to walk into the kitchen, he made himself coffee, and sat down at the table. Just then I tired looking Hangeng walks through the archway, with a half asleep Heechul draped over his shoulders. Hangeng walked over to the couch and lay Heechul down trying to let him still sleep a little while. Hangeng stole a kiss from the asleep diva. "Hey can you two keep it down at night."Shindong said it loud but not loud enough to wake Hangeng's sleeping princess.

"Sorry Donghee, Chullie was a bit much last night." He blushed and then headed toward the stove. "So what do you say about all of us having Beijing fried rice?"

"Sounds good!" Shindong said smiling. "You are forgiven." He said smirking and then staring out the window his expression grew sad and lonely

Shindong POV

The sun is barely noticeable with all the clouds. I wonder when I will find the one I love like all my hyungs.

"Eh, Donghee we are out of milk can you run to the corner and pick some up please?"

I nod "alright I will be back quickly." Hangeng smiles and goes back to cooking the rice. I walk out the door.

"Alright lets get some milk now." I sang happily as I strolled down the sidewalk I was completely spaced out when I bumped into a beautiful woman, who fell over. I helped her up immediately apologizing for my clumsiness. She giggled and wiped off her skirt.

"Its' okay." She has the voice of an angel so sweet it is making my heart beat faster and faster as I watch each syllable dance off her lips. Oh gee I didn't hear any of what she said.

"I'm sorry, I am so sorry to have hurt you like that please forgive me!" I bowed to her.

She let out a small giggle. "You weren't listening to me earlier I suppose you were spacing out? Its okay I don't mind saying it again. I blush, she noticed me. Gah, I am so lame right now….

"Well, for starters my name is Nari, I just moved in to that building right there, and I was trying to find the grocery store so I was in a daze and bumped into you." She giggled. "It wasn't your fault." She smiled. "Do you happen to know where the grocery store is?"

"Oh wow, I think we both were in a daze so it's okay. And it's nice to meet you I'm Shindo- I'm Donghee!" I reached my hand out and she grasped it with her small and fragile hands, it made my heart race.

"Shall you show me the way then Donghee-oppa?" She blushed.

"Yes I am heading there now so let's go." I grabbed her had but I didn't realize we were holding hands till we arrived in front of the grocery store. "Oh. Sorry…" I say trying to hide my reddened face. She giggled.

"Does oppa think I am cute?" Her face was turning pink now. "This is the third time I've seen oppa, I like you, please go on a date with me…"

I froze. "You want to go on a date with me?" I sounded too surprised because she looked saddened. "I think you are beautiful, and I believe I had fallen for you the moment I had laid my eyes on you."

"Donghee oppa…" she smiled and then hugged me. I was so happy at that very moment, that words couldn't even push there way out of my month. An hour after talking and walking through the grocery store, I got my milk and she had obtained her groceries, we left hand in hand towards her apartment. I walked her to her front door but before I could ask, she took my hand held phone and put her number in it. She kissed his cheek and trotted inside. "Yes!" I jumped in the air. "I have the most beautiful girlfriend!" and I ran home.

Hangeng's POV

"Where the heck is Donghee, I sent him out an hour ago…" I say a bit irritated.

"For?" My diva looked like he was annoyed as well.

"Milk, Chullie." I was starting to get worried.

"Should we go look for him?" Siwon asked looking at my worried expression. (Everyone was awake by now…)

Just then we heard the door open and saw a very excited Donghee. I glared at him.

"Sorry for being late Hangeng…" I saw the milk in his hands. I sigh and take it from him.

"So what took so long?" Ryeowook looked at him.

I won't talk to him…but I do want to find out what happened. Thank goodness for the ever so curious Wookie

"You guys are not going to believe this." My ears perked up what on earth could Donghee mean?

"Tell us!" We all said in unison. Donghee laughed at us.

"I have a girlfriend." He proudly chimed.

"Really?" I asked trying not to sound too shocked so his feelings wouldn't be hurt.

"Yes, her name is Nari, she lives in the apartment down the street." He had a huge grin on his face as he spoke of this girl.

"We want to meet her!" Everyone agreed.

"So you were gone all that time…and you come back with this kind of news…" I couldn't believe my tone of voice. "Thanks for the milk." I tried to be polite. I guess I was just annoyed with the fact he said he would be right back…

(End of Hangeng's POV)

Everyone gathered around the extremely happy Shindong.

"Does she know who you are? I mean who we are?" Donghae finally asked what everyone was thinking.

"Well Hae, I told her my real name, I didn't say anything about us. She said she had seen me 3 times before meeting me and fell for me." Shindong blushed. "She is really sweet, I want you all to meet her!"

"We will welcome her here!" An eager Siwon smiled. "We are happy you found someone!" Siwon giggled saying that, and lacing his arm around Kibum. "Now you have someone like the rest of us."

Kibum blushed. "Yeah we are really happy for you."

"Invite her to dinner, I will cook!" Ryeowook smiled.

"I think that's a good way for all of us to meet her." Eunhyuk finally spoke.

"I hope she will make you happy!" Leeteuk said "Like how happy we all are." He hugged Kangin. Kangin smiled.

"Alright so go now, call her, invite her!" Kangin laughed as he saw Shindong whip out his phone.

A/N

So what did you think a little romance for poor Shindong, he deserves it! Shindong fighting. Well that's it for now, I will be sure to update soon. Hope you enjoyed it! 3 saranghaeo :3


End file.
